descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Artuil Skaara
Name Artuil Skaara Title Jedi Master Aliases Jedi Master Skaara Age 580ish Appearance 35 Species Anzat Height 5'7" Weight 180 lbs Build Athletic Eye Color Green Hair Color Black Faction Rank Jedi Master Faction The Jedi Order Other Affiliations None Birthworld Anzat Involvement Presently Single Children Presently none Godchildren None Father TBA Mother TBA Family TBA Cousins None Masters Students Brumhilda deWinter Cassandra Necroy Merlin deWinter Personality Biography The early years The first 100 years of Jedi Master Artuil Skaara's life was and still is shrouded in mystery growing up on Anzat and preparing for his venture into the wast and dangerous galaxy. His first weeks away from Anzat was an experience all together, being away from his own people and into a galaxy that was largely ignorant to his being and hunger. One of the few that struck to his mind at that age was his first kill, his first meal away from home. But unknown to him his starting hunt had caused more then just a slight bit of attention in his direction. One night prowling he stumbled upon another person and something about that person that told him that something was off, but at the same time the feeling, the desire, the need to feed had slowly started to crawl in on him as his innate desire and need to feed had picked up the tangible clues as to the power the other person wielded. He didn't know it then but the person standing before him would change him more then he knew. Little did he know that come this night his day, and his nights would be transformed. The galaxy would tremble as they heard his name, they would cover in fear when his eyes was on them. That was the night that the first few steps towards the dark side was taken. It would take many years before fruition but on that night Darth Aswad was "born". Equipment & Belongings Languages and other abilities Languages: Force Abilities Lightsaber Skills Single-Bladed Combat Styles *Form I: Shii-Cho - Experienced *Form II: Makashi - Mastered *Form III: Soresu - Expert *Form IV: Ataru - Mastered *Form_V:_Shien_/_Djem_So - Mastered / Mastered *Form VI: Niman - Experienced *Form_VII:_Juyo_/_Vaapad - Mastered Dual-Wield Combat Styles *Form II: Makashi - Mastered *Form IV: Ataru - Mastered *Form VI: Niman/Jar'kai - Expert Unorthodox and Hybrid Fighting Methods *Jar'Kai Dual-Blade Combat - Expert *Double-bladed Lightsaber Combat - Experienced *Lus-ma - Knowledgeable Unarmed Combat *Echani Martial Arts - Expert *Teräs Käsi - Expert Force Powers Threads Tracker Completed: (16) '' - In no particular order'' #You'll find me broken #A Place to Make Our Home #Serving Justice #Sometimes a contrary Opinion gets you what you want #A call of the Council #Bakura To the Future #Finding new friends #Idiots Array #Ohhh Children! #The Aftermath on Y'Sad #Jedi Council Conference #The Detention Cell #Mon Cal: The journey beneath the sea. #The Nameless Base #Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out #Jedi-Unite Open: (3) #Council Convene! #Spreading the knowledge Idle: (0) Notes and references Category:Character Category:Male Category:The Jedi Order Category:Jedi Master